wolves_and_familiarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Raccoon
__NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Introduction= raccoon is Enignote: Raccoon lives in [[Whisper Woods and exists in the Modern-Futuristic Pyrrhia universe, just to clear away confusion. appearance Being a little different doesn't necessarily mean Raccoon stands out. She's a mess of genes from various dragon tribes, but most clearly resembles a MudWing in stockiness and stereotypical chubbiness. Her face is squarish, similarly to other MudWings as well.Raccoon has a dog-shaped nose, for reasons unbeknownst to her or her family. She has a mess of silicone bristles that resemble a mane and functions as so as well. The natural color of this mane is a plain brown, but its almost always bleached and dyed some other color. A shade of pastel brown covers her scales, and her belly and lower chin are a lighter tint. Her front and back paws are a much darker brown color, and the same color masks her face, similar to that of a real raccoon. Their horns are a shade of purple and bend down and out rather than straight out like other dragons. The same shade of purple is on a few dots down her thighs. Along Raccoon's spine sail-like frills that occur every so often unlike a SandWing's or SeaWing's consistent fin. These are randomly alternating colors of darker and lighter pastel green and her tail tip has the largest outcropping of the frill. On stiffer parts of the frills, they're colored a purple like her horns and act more like spikes. The undersides of Raccoon's wings are the same lighter pastel green. The tips are dotted with the darker shade. The tops of her wings are also the dark shade of green. On her wrists and ankles are similar frills as well. Raccoon has a very tired face, with droopy, dark brown eyes and an awkward expression wherever she goes the majority of the time. She wears things one hundred percent for comfort. Sweatpants and teeshirts at home, hoodies or sweaters, jeans and cardigans, if Raccoon's comfortable, that's what they'll wear. Often times they'll wear a beanie to control the mess that's their mane (somewhat fruitlessly) with faded spray paint patterns of a blue/green swirl and stars, as well as the name "Raccoon" in swirly letters. The hat has a few pins, mainly from video game merchandise also a rainbow pride pin. personality Raccoon, despite not always wanting to, tries to be a crowd pleaser. She loves making people smile and hear them laugh, but she struggles to say no and take total care of herself.An introvert at heart, Raccoon confuses herself with her ambivert nature, loving attention and company of others while feeling content by herself for a few whiles at a time.Raccoon thinks of herself as rather clingy and dependent. She thinks she could be fine by herself (which she probably wouldn't), but loves having attention from her friends and general validation from the right people.She's an anxious bundle of nerves, overthinking everything and hoping for the best. She tires herself out with perfectionism and oftentimes thinks she's doing less than her best. All things considered, though, dragons have said Raccoon has a good sense of humor. She may be a master of dry humor that she got from her mother. Making dragons laugh or amused always makes Raccoon happy. Raccoon tries to be positive whenever she can. She thinks of herself as a realist, but all she's really concerned about is trying to keep a good mindset and make others happy along the way. She doesn't understand the point of being constantly negative or self detrimental, but she completely understands venting and needing to get built up emotions out. Raccoon does her best to be a good person and friend. She's terrible at speaking to people away from those she does know, but when she's comfortable in her area, she does her best to be warm and welcoming to conversations. She loves her friends and would do anything to help them in her power. Raccoon may have trust issues, so it's harder for her to make new friends, but still likes to try and meet more people. abilities Raccoon's always been a dragon who's wanted to try many different things. Often times she'll notice something that's bound to get her interest that she'd love to try, but never does, a majority of the time. Tribally Considering Raccoon is a mutt of a dragon, one would at least assume she'd have a unique blend of tribal dragon abilities. However, instead, Raccoon lacks a breath weapon or any weapons for that matter, not counting talons and teeth, which are a given. A few dragons have noticed, however, that she does have somewhat of a MudWing's ability to hold their breath or the SeaWing's ability to breathe underwater. However, they're not in any hurry to scientifically confirm anything. Either way, that seems to be her only "special dragon power." Physically Raccoon isn't the most fit dragon. She doesn't regularly exercise unless school gym counts, and often spends her time inside rather than out. She is somewhat good at running, however, with a high enough stamina to get her somewhere quickly enough without collapsing out of breath. Unlike MudWings, Raccoon doesn't have that physical strength that all others seem to have. She's rather weak all around. Raccoon does, however, have traits that seem strangely similar to dogs. Her ears are sensitive and flop down her shoulders, but perk up with emotions or when she hears something. She also has a nose in resemblance to a dog that works and moves similarly too. This may have given her a rather sensitive sense of smell, making her choke when she smells certain things. Academically At one point, Raccoon was one of the top of her class, with some of the highest GPA. At this point, she gave way more of a crap over her grades and how she looked in school. When Coon was a dragonet, she tried way more, studied much more often, and tried to be one of the best students in the class. After a while, school wore on her. She stopped caring as much, but still isn't failing anything (as of yet). Raccoon has advanced math, most likely from accidentally getting enough questions right on a test when she was younger, and while she can still somewhat understand the material, it doesn't help how quickly teachers push through lessons and how tired she is while they're cramming more subjects into her brain. Overall, Raccoon likes to think she's somewhat intelligent. That they're a dragon that can understand things quickly if explained well enough. She tries to be a problem solver, which can be easily backfired if she's overwhelmed. However, unfortunately, her common sense is extremely poor. Socially Once upon a time, long long ago, Raccoon was a social butterfly who loved to try and make friends with other dragonets. And then life happened and she's here now. Raccoon is a very unsocial person, despite the social nature dragons have. Raccoon is terrible at speaking, publically or conversationally, at least if its someone she doesn't know very well. She can manage a few lines back and forth as small talk, but she struggles to interact properly a majority of the time. While she has been called witty or funny or nice by family or friends, Raccoon has a hard time showing this if she's not one hundred percent comfortable. If the conversation is on a safe topic that Raccoon can reciprocate, however, she could go on for days. In consideration of dragons they're closed to, Raccoon has a habit of rambling or getting loud and excitable. She feels as though she has to rein herself in or she'll make someone uncomfortable or irritated with her, which she's terrified of doing. To sum up, Raccoon is a terrible introvert in public or around strangers and a nervous ambivert around who she's close to. Learned skills The main things Raccoon prides herself for are things she's picked up along the way. Raccoon considers herself an artist. She always carries a sketchbook around with her almost like a comfort item. She would never consider herself the best, she has too many artists who inspire her to be the best, but she's proud of what she can do, and wants to keep doing it. She hates dragons watching her draw, however. She likes to draw for herself, but thinking that there are people watching her draw makes her very uncomfortable and gives her the idea she needs to make sure what she creates make them happy. She's slowly growing out of this, though. Something Raccoon less commonly does is write. She loves making stories about her own little characters in her head, but translating all of that story, sense of adventure or suspense or excitement, is hard to get into the right words. She'd love to write more often in the near future, and has too many ideas and plans that she loves too much to drop. Raccoon has also knows a bit of coding. She was mainly inspired by an extremely talented friend of hers, but she's wanted to code for a long while. She took a coding class once in school (that she completely forgot), but coding can be fun to try and figure out how to work. history Whisper Woods is a strange city. Dragons all over have heard rumors of demons living in the forest and how strange some of the citizens' traditions are.But that's where both of Raccoon's parents were from. They met not long after her mother, Gila, had moved out of the busier, somewhat more dangerous section, of Whisper Woods. While Wave and Gila had a rocky relationship to start out with, they always ended up back together.Then, Wave's brother, Frigid, had decided to make an attempt to move to Silverbay, get out of the woods and try and make it on the stage. He and his girlfriend left, and Wave's mother had begged Raccoon's parents to go with and support them. Gila was against the idea, but Wave didn't think it'd hurt anything. Beforehand, however, Gila and Wave had gotten married in their hometown. Wave and Gila had makeshift moved to Silverbay, not far from where Frigid and his girlfriend had moved. Not long after they awkwardly moved, Gila had found out she and Wave would have an egg before long. When the egg did arrive and eventually hatch, Raccoon was named for her markings and gave her parents more of an attachment to the city they didn't want to move to. At the same time, Frigid seemed to grow more and more distant. The idea of fame must have gotten to his head and he behaved more rudely to his brother who's new family had come all the way out to support him, even hatching their new egg in this city. It got to a point where Frigid was too harsh to be around, and Wave and Gila had moved back home. A few dragons had questioned if it was Raccoon's hatching that made Frigid begin to snap, which Wave and Gila quickly turned town the idea, doubting that the IceWing could be that inconsiderate. Raccoon was sent to public schools. It was one of the first times she had properly interacted with dragonets her age aside from her cousins and second cousins that occasionally came to visit. She has a little sister, but she hadn't hatched until the end of primary school for Raccoon, which made it harder for them to easily bond over the same things. Raccoon was usually shy, but she was extremely excited for school and reached out and tried to make friends with other dragonets. To her surprise, not all dragonets reciprocated. She was picked on because of a few of her strange dragonet habits, like trying to lick her dry scales, getting frustrated and outbursting easily or accidentally being vain, and even about her nose and strange, messy mane. A few times she was picked on for enjoying to draw as well. This didn't necessarily make everything terrible however. She had a few dragonets she talked to and played with. She even had a small "business" going on for a while where she'd draw things or lend dragonets her video games for a recess period for Pokemon cards and the like. She went to anger management for a small while for her outbursts and got to talk to a few dragonets there as well. She doesn't remember much from it, remembers but the dragoness in charge of the group was very nice and encouraged her drawing. One turning point for Raccoon, however, was making a friend who barely spent two school years as Raccoon's best friend to stab her in the back and make her the butt of all of her jokes, making Raccoon feel uncomfortable come the latter end of their relationship on purpose and teasing her, throwing her under the bus when they were in front of more "popular" dragonets. From then on, Raccoon's trust problems began to develop more quickly, and it prevented her from trying to reach out and do something similar again, worried that anyone she'd try and befriend would stab her in the back as well. Her best friend at that time was her little sister, Otter. Otter was still very young, but Raccoon tried as hard as she could to be a helpful big sister and help her whenever she could. It was towards the end of that year, however, when it finally clicked with her what the internet was capable of. And oh, how that changed things. She met so many dragons who were like-minded to her and extremely nice. She even met some of her best friends who she swears she has to meet one day. While currently in high school, Raccoon has grown much more apathetic towards social situations and school, just trying to push through and focus on art. She talks when she has to, but as of now, doesn't formally have the best relationship with any of them. The only way that distresses her is whenever teachers say to pair up for group projects. |-|canon timeline (bandit-coon)= Enignote: This version of Raccoon lives in Possibility some time after the SandWing war and is NOT the same as the main version of Raccoon. appearance Note: reference and infobox picture as of right now are not 100% accurate for this timeline Raccoon. Despite how out Raccoon doesn't exactly fit the perfect mold of a normal MudWing, it's the only thing she can be sure she is. She's stocky and chubby, with possibly more fat than muscle. She has a MudWing jawbone and the overall box-y build of one. Aside from a few noticeable red flags, dragons have to say she's a MudWing or at least dominently MudWing as a hybrid. Her scales are a pastel brown with an even lighter underbelly and chin. She has raccoon styled markings on her front and back talons and face which are a much darker shade of brown. Her horns are curved and have a purple-ish color, that same color is on three dots on her thighs. Along Raccoon's spine are sail-like frills that occur every so often unlike a SandWing's or SeaWing's consistent fin. These are randomly alternating colors of darker and lighter pastel green and her tail tip has the largest outcropping of the frill. On stiffer parts of the frills, they're colored a purple like her horns and act more like spikes. The undersides of Raccoon's wings are the same lighter pastel green. The tips are dotted with the darker shade. The tops of her wings are also the dark shade of green. On her wrists and ankles are similar frills as well. Raccoon has very tired, droopy, dark brown eyes and usually has a resting irritated face. She zones out easily and it's difficult to tell if she knows what she's doing 90 percent of the time. Her mane is messy and lion-like, just with a much different texture and much more "manageable." It's tealish and falls over her neck like a horse. She owns a bandana and usually isn't seen far from it. It has a brownish color with darker spots and Raccoon usually keeps it around her neck, but often times she'll try tying her mane up with it, or just carry it with her. personality Perhaps with her resting face, a dragon would think Raccoon would immediately find you annoying or probably is judging you, but that's far from the truth. Random dragons might find Raccoon annoying much more quickly than she'd think that of them, and only occasionally judges dragons. She just might have been zoning out at the time. Often times she gives the impression that she just never had to grow out of being a dragonet, which is only slightly true, but Raccoon rarely faced danger or responsibility to the point of other dragons. She's lazy and would rather be snacking than do a chore. She tries to have an optimistic outlook on life. Raccoon may be a bit of a realist or pessimist, but she tries to be the hopeful one to motivate other dragons. In a society that prefers to have jobs done quickly, though, that outlook might be a self defense mechanism as to keep herself from being overwhelmed. Raccoon loves attention and loves trying to make someone's day. She might not be the best at showing her emotions the way she'd like too, being too enthusiastic or too enthusiastic and rarely a good inbetween. Raccoon's only slightly cynical but buries her own thoughts in the back of her mind. After all, she'd hate to think what other dragons are thinking of her. She tries to be open and happy to anyone, and doesn't really understand overly negative people. abilities As stated before, Raccoon loves to try different things and doesn't have the most impressive skill set. Tribally Despite being a mutt, Raccoon's genes are mottled and rather unimpressive. However, (in the canon timeline) she has the ability to cough smoke out of her throat, however it's awfully painful if she breaths for too long, and its harder and hurts to breathe. This does make for good intimidation and escapes. She hasn't had the chance to test her theory out, but she's acknowledged that she quite likely has SeaWing genes, causing her to be better at swimming than other MudWings, but she can't be sure if she's able to stay underwater longer or if she can just hold her breath. Physically Unlike the common MudWing, Raccoon isn't exactly the strongest dragon. She's never had to properly fight anyone unless she was rough housing with her sibs. She's a bit better at running, but looks a bit like a bulldog while doing so, jumping forward with less than elegance. Speaking of dogs, her sense of hearing and scent are very sensitive as such. She picks up on sounds farther away than most other dragons and picks up on smells that are rather old. Unfortunately, this means her vision isn't quite what it should be. She was suggested to try getting glasses like other dragons have been seen wearing, but she decided against the possibility of breaking them. Raccoon is a rather good swimmer as well, taking to the water much quicker than other MudWings. She doesn't live in anywhere by the ocean to test her abilities, but she does feel quite quicker in water than she would flying or running. Academically Raccoon received basic schooling, but not much more than that. She received a good understanding of grammar and literature in general. She enjoys visiting libraries if given the opportunity and trying to write herself. Not that she'd win any awards any time soon. Raccoon has a good enough grasp on the idea of school and learning for her siblings to have declared her the "smart one" and have her do more complicated work while they might prioritize hunting and social situations for themselves, which might explain why Raccoon isn't extremely good at those. She somewhat can solve problems given to her, depending on the urgency of them, but lacks quite a bit common sense beforehand, leading her to unrealistic expectations and anxieties. Socially To say it simply Raccoon is not at all good at socializing. First impressions of Raccoon are either a doopey "MudWing" wandering around in her own head or that dragon who probably got their cow stolen and now they're trying to glare you down. Proper conversations can go a few ways, if she isn't scared of them, she'll be warm and friendly! She'll try to make polite small talk to the best of her abilities and be as nice as possible. If she is intimidated by someone she might be a bit more quiet, looking for a way to get out of the conversation (which happens often, making her look extremely awkward). She tries to seem bubbly and outgoing, but quickly recedes into her silent shell when she gets nervous, and has a hard time taking herself seriously enough to put on a serious face. She hangs around those she trusts more often than not to avoid those situations. Learned skills Raccoon never properly mastered anything yet. She's always had a desire for art and drawing, and loves attempting to write with her gift of literacy not many MudWings get. But she hasn't exactly published any stories or sold any stories, considering how long it takes her to get supplies for those. However, more recently, Raccoon has started to unlearn common laws and has started learning to stealing from a certain hybrid. Raccoon has started to gain kleptomaniac tendencies, taking things without even realizing she grabbed them and feeling guilty about it until she drops it back off the next day. Either way, Raccoon's been participating in Maple's heists, less elegantly, but what can a MudWing do? She's gradually gotten better at pickpocketing and inconspicuously grabbing things from shelves or tables when she can't buy anything. history Raccoon hatched like any other "normal MudWing" would, somewhere on the outskirts of the MudWing kingdom with two other siblings, her bigwings, Bandicoot, and her little sister, Otter. Like most other MudWing dragonets, they never officially met their parents (so not knowing exactly what kind of hybrids they were), but never faced too much of an issue not knowing. Just a few rude dragons criticizing their appearances from time to time. Raccoon's sib group never stayed in the same place for too long. Bandicoot enjoyed looking for new, nicer places to live and there was always somewhere better for their siblings. They explored all over, even getting a tour of Jade Mountain Academy and Queen Moorhen and Queen Ruby's canyon based school, staying for a small while at each before realizing they might feel tempted to stay and stop exploring. Those schools encouraged Raccoon to try investing in things for her future, such as art and writing, which she enjoyed trying at the schools. At one point, Bandicoot let them to Possibility, apparently the nicest multi-tribal city that's been founded! Perfect for a couple of mutts that didn't know where exactly to fit in. They rented themselves a home to stay in for a few days to see if they liked the city, and would most likely set up a "home base" in the town if they liked it enough. Unfortunately, their stay was cut rather short when dragons got into a fight near their house. None of the siblings got a good idea of what was going on and Raccoon was unaware of the danger, going outside to get a midnight drink from a fountain. Before they knew it, the area was going up in flames as the dragons violently bickered. Bandicoot shoved Otter out of a window to start leaving without them as they went to look for Raccoon. After at least an hour of in the houses nearby and holding their breath, Bandicoot had to assume the worst and protect Otter however they could, while Raccoon was doing the same and nearly got stuck under rubble fell on her wing. She scrambled her way out just in time before the building fell on top of her tried to look for dragon silhouettes in the sky if they had left. Her attempt was quite fruitless as dragons started waking up and flying towards her to help put out the fire. For a while, Raccoon was too afraid to leave the location of the accident, afraid she'd miss her siblings if they came back to look for her. After at least a week of waiting, she decided to explore town, and maybe find something to eat. blah de blah ask ice how they might have met, ask if they could just have like "wow you are stealing ? ?? food???" and maples like "yeah im Hungry you Dingus, now HS H before i punch your face off" and raccoons like ":00000 can you, , steal some for me, im hongr,y" and then she never left c: |-|Other= trivia *they can't remember names for the life of them *they have a horrible fear of being replaceable or replaced *she's extremely sleep deprived but rarely takes naps to try and help herself *(in the modern timeline) raccoon dyes her mane often, she's probably had every color possible so far *(in the modern timeline) raccoon is suspicious of the demon folklore in her town, but would be extremely curious to want to find out one day *she loves to try and sing, even if she's not very good at it *she still has stuffed animals and keeps her favorite stuffed cat in her bed after all these years *she Loves Food, give her food please relationships message me on my message wall so i can add your sona! I barely think to look at comments ;w; please make sure we've had a conversation or had our sonas interact before asking to add them,,, Maple Raccoon would call Maple one of her closest friends! While she tries to hide it, Maple is actually a terribly kind hybrid. Raccoon loves Maple having conversations with her and fighting the urge the pull all nighters with her. In the canon timeline, Raccoon sees Maple as an honorary sister! Or sister in law!! They're thick as thieves (haha im so funny) and while the hybrid might be silently hoping Coon will leave one day, she'd never ask for a better crime buddy! Daybreak Raccoon's sister!! Raccoon absolutely loves her and talking to her! Daybreak's creativity and ideas inspire Raccoon! Day's one of Raccoon's closest friends and Coon is extremely grateful to call her a friend! Copper Raccoon thinks Copper is a really nice dragoness. They don't talk nearly as much as she'd like to, but still considers her a friend. Coon loves to hear about her ideas and see her art! Fogdash Fogdash is such a good friend!! She's always willing to try and make Raccoon feel better when she's down, and the hybrid is so talented! Raccoon loves to see her art and get to talk to her. Windswept Windswept's a super nice dragon! Raccoon enjoys getting to talk to him and likes talking about all sorts of random things like games and ideas! The two have similar tastes which makes it easy for the both of them to give each other music recommendations. Kalispell THEY NEED TO TALK MORE,,, Raccoon LOVES talking to Kalispell and thinks she's super fun to talk to! They used to be really close, Raccoon hopes to get to see her a bit more! Hosanna Raccoon hasn't spoken too much with with the MudWing, but she loves how motherly she is with dragonets and her fish crown!! Hosie seems extremely nice and Raccoon wants to talk to her more!! gallery Any and all art is appreciated c: Hot_Kool_Aid_Kiddo.png|By Daybreak!! tHANK YOU A LOT!!! File:Kool_aid.png|ALSo by Day!! RaccoonGirliebySimmer.png|By Simmer!! AestheticPrize3.png|by Infinity!!! Raccoon .png|by dreamdancer!! eniggo by mine fantastic wife.PNG|by my faBULous wife Feral Peril!!!! Hot_Kool_Aid_Kiddo_infobox.png|old infobox by Daybreak!! Category:Work in Progress